A biopsy is the removal of a tissue sample from a patient to enable examination of the tissue for signs of cancer or other disorders. Tissue samples may be obtained in a variety of ways using various medical procedures involving a variety of the sample collection devices. For example, biopsies may be open procedures (surgically removing tissue after creating an incision) or percutaneous procedures (e.g. by fine needle aspiration, core needle biopsy, or vacuum assisted biopsy). After the tissue sample is collected, the tissue sample may be analyzed at a lab (e.g. a pathology lab, biomedical lab, etc.) that is set up to perform the appropriate tests (such as histological).
Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures including open and percutaneous methods using a variety of devices. For instance, some biopsy devices may be fully operable by a user using a single hand, and with a single insertion, to capture one or more biopsy samples from a patient. In addition, some biopsy devices may be tethered to a vacuum module and/or control module, such as for communication of fluids (e.g., pressurized air, saline, atmospheric air, vacuum, etc.), for communication of power, and/or for communication of commands and the like. Other biopsy devices may be fully or at least partially operable without being tethered or otherwise connected with another device.
The state of the art for breast biopsy is vacuum-assisted breast biopsy. A current textbook in this area is “Vacuum-Assisted Breast Biopsy with Mammotome®,” available Nov. 11, 2012, copyright 2013 by Devicor Medical Germany GmBh, published in Germany by Springer Medizin Verlag, Authors: Markus Hahn, Anne Tardivon and Jan Casselman, ISBN 978-3-642-34270-7.
Biopsy devices may be used under ultrasound image guidance, stereotactic (X-ray) guidance, MRI guidance, Positron Emission Mammography (“PEM” guidance), Breast-Specific Gamma Imaging (“BSGI”) guidance, or otherwise. Each procedure has its own methodology based on the form of imaging guidance used. The following briefly describes ultrasound image guided biopsy procedures, stereotactic guided biopsy procedures and MRI guided biopsy procedures.
In an ultrasound image guided breast biopsy procedure, the operator may position an ultrasound transducer on the patient's breast and maneuver the transducer while viewing an ultrasound image display screen to locate suspicious tissue in the patient's breast. Once the operator locates the suspicious tissue, the operator may anesthetize the target region of the breast. Once the breast has been anesthetized, the operator may create an initial incision using a scalpel at a location on the exterior of the breast offset from the transducer. A needle of a breast biopsy probe disposed coaxially within an introducer cannula is then inserted into the breast through the initial incision. The operator continues to hold the ultrasound transducer with one hand while maneuvering the biopsy probe with the other hand. While viewing the ultrasound image on the display screen, the operator guides the needle to a position adjacent to the suspicious tissue. A cutter within the needle of the probe is used to remove tissue which is then conveyed either to a manual pick-up location on the breast biopsy device or to a tissue sample chamber. The needle of the breast biopsy device is then removed, leaving the introducer cannula disposed within the breast. The introducer cannula may then be used to introduce a biopsy marker cannula for deploying a biopsy site marker at the biopsy site. Once a marker has been deployed at the biopsy site, the biopsy marker cannula and the introducer cannula are both removed from the breast and the incision is closed using a medically acceptable way to close breaks in the skin.
In a stereotactic image guided breast biopsy procedure, the patient is first positioned relative to x-ray equipment, which includes a breast localization assembly. In some procedures, the patient is oriented in a prone position, with the patient lying face down on a procedure table with at least one breast hanging pendulously through an aperture in the procedure table. The breast is then compressed between a compression paddle and an x-ray receptor of a localization assembly that is positioned under the procedure table. A breast biopsy device is positioned on an automatic guide device in front of the compression paddle and between the breast and an x-ray source. Once positioning of the patient and localization of the breast are complete, a scout image is acquired with the x-ray receptor in a zero-degree angular position (i.e., the x-rays are emitted along an axis normal relative to the x-ray receptor). If the scout image indicates that the patient has been positioned in a desired position, the procedure may proceed with the acquisition of stereotactic image pairs. Stereotactic image pairs are acquired by orienting the x-ray source at various complementary angular positions relative to the x-ray receptor (e.g., +15° and −15°), with at least one x-ray image acquired at each position.
Further in the stereotactic image guided breast biopsy procedure, once a suitable stereotactic image pair is acquired, an operator may identify a target site where biopsy sampling is desired by examining the stereotactic image pair. The target site is marked on each stereotactic image and a precise location of the target site on a Cartesian coordinate system is computed using an image processing module. The computed location of the target site is then communicated to the automatic guide device. The automatic guide device is responsive to this information to position the breast biopsy probe into a position that aligns with the target site. With the breast biopsy device positioned, an operator may then fire a needle of the biopsy probe into the breast of the patient, thereby positioning the needle at the target site. A cutter within the needle of the probe is used to remove tissue, which is then conveyed either to a manual pick-up location on the breast biopsy device or to a tissue sample chamber. After the biopsy tissue is removed, a biopsy marker cannula is inserted into the needle and is used to deploy a biopsy site marker at the biopsy site. Once a marker has been deployed at the biopsy site, the needle is removed from the breast and the incision is closed using a medically acceptable way to close breaks in the skin.
In an MRI guided breast biopsy procedure, after the patient is properly positioned on the table and a targeting device (e.g., a grid and cube combination or a pillar, post and cradle support combination) has been deployed and used, a baseline MRI image is taken to verify the target location. After that, a scalpel is used to incise the skin of the breast. Next, an assembly, formed by an obturator disposed in a sleeve, is inserted through the incision to penetrate the breast tissue under the skin. In some acceptable surgical techniques, the obturator is removed and an imaging rod is inserted into the sleeve in place of the obturator. An imaging rod is defined simply as an appropriately shaped rod that includes a feature that is detectable by an imaging technique being used for the biopsy procedure. The MRI image of the imaging rod is used to locate the site to which the sleeve/obturator assembly has penetrated. In some other acceptable surgical techniques, the obturator cooperates with the breast tissue to provide a visually observable artifact in an MRI image. With both of these techniques, after the location within the breast where the biopsy is to be taken is confirmed, the obturator or the imaging rod is removed.
Further in the MRI guided breast biopsy procedure, after the obturator or imaging rod has been removed, it is replaced in the sleeve with the needle of a breast biopsy probe. A cutter within the needle of the probe is used to remove tissue, which is then conveyed either to a manual pick up location on the breast biopsy device or to a breast biopsy device sample chamber. After the biopsy tissue is removed, a biopsy marker cannula is inserted into the needle and is used to deploy a biopsy site marker at the biopsy site. The needle is then removed from the sleeve. Optionally, the imaging rod or the obturator is put back into the breast for reimaging of the biopsy site. Then the imaging rod or obturator and the sleeve are removed.
Known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316, entitled “Vacuum Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,187, entitled “Fluid Collection Apparatus for a Surgical Device,” issued Dec. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,065, entitled “Method for Using a Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Aug. 13, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,849, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Sep. 11, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,768, entitled “Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Jun. 22, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,171, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Oct. 8, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,648,466, entitled “Manually Rotatable Piercer,” issued Jan. 19, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,837,632, entitled “Biopsy Device Tissue Port Adjustment,” issued Nov. 23, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,706, entitled “Clutch and Valving System for Tetherless Biopsy Device,” issued Dec. 1, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,464, entitled “Surgical Biopsy System with Remote Control for Selecting an Operational Mode,” issued Mar. 29, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,786, entitled “Vacuum Timing Algorithm for Biopsy Device,” issued May 10, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,687, entitled “Tissue Biopsy Device with Rotatably Linked Thumbwheel and Tissue Sample Holder,” issued Dec. 21, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 8,118,755, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” issued Feb. 1, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,316, entitled “Tetherless Biopsy Device with Reusable Portion,” issued on Jun. 26, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,226, entitled “Biopsy Device with Rotatable Tissue Sample Holder,” issued on Aug. 14, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,916, entitled “Revolving Tissue Sample Holder for Biopsy Device,” issued Aug. 28, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,454,531, entitled “Icon-Based User Interface on Biopsy System Control Module,” published May 21, 2009, issued on Jun. 4, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,532,747, entitled “Biopsy Marker Delivery Device,” issued Sep. 10, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,623, entitled “Biopsy Device with Discrete Tissue Chambers,” issued on Apr. 22, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,764,680, entitled “Handheld Biopsy Device with Needle Firing,” issued on Jun. 11, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,801,742, entitled “Needle Assembly and Blade Assembly for Biopsy Device,” issued Aug. 12, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,858,465, entitled “Biopsy Device with Motorized Needle Firing,” issued Oct. 14, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,938,285, entitled “Access Chamber and Markers for Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 20, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,095,326, entitled “Biopsy System with Vacuum Control Module,” issued Aug. 4, 2015; U.S. Pat. No. 9,095,326, entitled “Biopsy System with Vacuum Control Module,” issued Aug. 4, 2015 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,326,755, entitled “Biopsy Device Tissue Sample Holder with Bulk Chamber and Pathology Chamber,” issued May 3, 2016. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein.
Additionally known biopsy devices and biopsy system components are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0074345, entitled “Biopsy Apparatus and Method,” published Apr. 6, 2006 and now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” published Sep. 4, 2008; U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0131821, entitled “Graphical User Interface For Biopsy System Control Module,” published May 21, 2009, now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0152610, entitled “Hand Actuated Tetherless Biopsy Device with Pistol Grip,” published Jun. 17, 2010, now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0160819, entitled “Biopsy Device with Central Thumbwheel,” published Jun. 24, 2010, now abandoned; U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0144188, entitled “Biopsy Device With Slide-In Probe,” published Jun. 6, 2013; and U.S. Pub. No. 2013/0324882, entitled “Control for Biopsy Device,” published Dec. 5, 2013. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patent Application Publications is incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0275999, entitled “Biopsy device” published Sep. 18, 2014, and U.S. Pub. No. 2016/0183928, entitled “Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 30, 2016, both describe some aspect of a biopsy device including a probe, a holster, and a tissue sample holder for collecting tissue samples. The probe includes a needle and a hollow cutter. The tissue sample holder includes a housing having a plurality of chambers that are configured to receive a plurality of strips connected by at least one flexible member. The flexible member is configured to permit the strips to pivot relative to each other such that the strips can shift between a flat configuration and an arcuate configuration. The tissue sample holder is rotatable to successively index each chamber to the cutter lumen such that tissue samples may be collected in the strips. The strips may be removed from the tissue sample holder and placed in a tissue sample holder container for imaging of tissue samples.
At several steps during tissue processing using conventional techniques and instruments, it may be necessary to manually manipulate the tissue. This manual manipulation may take time and introduce the possibility of human error causing mistakes during the processing of tissue. Any and all mistakes during the processing of tissue may make the pathological examination of the tissue much more problematic to achieve the desired goal of having an accurate diagnosis. Thus, it is understood that a desired goal of modern tissue processing is the reduction of the requirement that tissue be manually manipulated.
International Pat. Pub. No. WO 2013/192606, entitled “Biopsy Tissue Sample Transport Device and Method of Using Thereof,” published on Dec. 27, 2013, describes a biopsy tissue sample transport device and method of using the same including a tissue storage assembly having a sample container, having a holding structure to hold a tissue sample, the holding structure having a sample access opening formed in a sidewall; a housing that receives the tissue storage assembly, the housing comprising an assembly insertion opening through which the tissue storage assembly is inserted into the housing; a sealing member configured to engage and substantially seal the sample access opening of the holding structure of the sample container of the tissue storage assembly; and a lid to engage and substantially seal the assembly insertion opening of the housing.
International Pat. Pub. No. WO 2013/192607, entitled “Tissue Sample Container and Methods,” published on Dec. 27, 2013, describes a tissue sample container including a base having a plurality of sample holding sections, which are configured to receive a plurality of tissue samples in a given orientation and are demarcated by section walls; and a lid configured to sealingly engage the base. The sample holding sections are sized and shaped to correspond to a specific tissue sample size and shape such that the base in cooperation with the section walls, maintain the given orientation and identity of the tissue samples within respective sample holding sections.
International Pat. Pub. No. WO 2014/151603, entitled “Biopsy Device,” published on Sep. 25, 2014, describes a biopsy device that includes a probe, a holster, and a tissue sample holder for collecting tissue samples. The probe includes a needle and a hollow cutter. The tissue sample holder includes a housing having a plurality of chambers that are configured to receive a plurality of strips connected by at least one flexible member. The flexible member is configured to permit the strips to pivot relative to each other such that the strips can shift between a flat configuration and an arcuate configuration. The tissue sample holder is rotatable to successively index each chamber to the cutter lumen such that tissue samples may be collected in the strips. The strips may be removed from the tissue sample holder and placed in a tissue sample holder container for imaging of tissue samples.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining and processing a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.